


Obus passionnel

by smalliemushroom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, its in french, its kinda sad, sorry - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:17:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smalliemushroom/pseuds/smalliemushroom
Summary: No matter where I go, you are always there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the jinson fandom is growing bigger and bigger and that i'm thankful for. but i haven't met any french jinson stan yet so i don't think anyone can read french??? nskfjndk i'm sorry and i suck at translating my works into english so yeah

Peu importe où Jinyoung va, il le voit constamment. Il lui chuchote toujours des mots doux à l’oreille, pansements pour le cœur, lui dit qu’il chérit leur amour ; et Jinyoung veut y croire, à cet amour éternel, félicité légendaire, doux poison sacré ! Mais les mots ne sont que des mots : paroles en l’air, phrases soufflées dans le vent, emportées par l’ère du temps.

Jinyoung n’arrive pas à l’éliminer de ses pensées : il est toujours là, l’appelant, le frappant, le martyrisant. Il crie son nom infiniment, Jinyoung, ô, Jinyoung ! Litanie divine et maudite ! Son esprit ne supporte plus le bruit assourdissant de son prénom répété cent fois de suite, infiniment, éperdument ! Mais comment s’échapper de son propre esprit, là est la question. Jinyoung est malade, malade de l’esprit, malade de _lui_.

Il le voit le matin, quand ses yeux sont encore fermés, son visage tatoué sur ses paupières à l’encre ensorcelée. Il le voit en battant des cils, sa gracieuse silhouette, une ombre éphémère. Il le voit quand il touille une cuillère dans son café, et que la fumée s’élève, haute, haute vers le plafond. C’est dans le brouillard miniature qu’apparaît son visage singulier. Et même lorsque Jinyoung se regarde dans le miroir, il ne se voit pas : c’est _lui_ qu’il voit, et son visage est éclatant, il rayonne de mille feux, soleil infini dont l’éclat embrasé électrifie la peau, en particulier celle de Jinyoung, ivoire sensible !

Il est présent dans la rue, il est présent à chaque recoin de la ville, il est présent dans les cieux ; pis encore, il prend l’apparence de tous les gens, chaque individu marchant lui ressemblant étrangement. Il n’y a plus que lui pour Jinyoung : il est partout, il le suit sans cesse, sans jamais s’arrêter, courant toujours plus vite pour le rattraper, ses jambes l’emportant à une vitesse déchaînée, son souffle saccadé, et, et !

Jinyoung trébuche. La personne a disparu. C’était comme si sa présence n’avait été qu’illusion, mirage damné, qui lui lacère le cœur à coup de fouet. Son cœur se fond, comme si la température de son corps avait soudainement atteint une centaine de degrés ; il sent ses poumons se remplir, mais se remplir de quoi exactement il ne sait pas ; ses organes s’enflamment, et, carbonisés, il se sent perdre le souffle, comme si son corps n’était qu’un four, un four fou, qui le roussit, comme s’il avait été un simple porc prêt à attendre sa sentence ! Un porc brûlé par son propre corps !

Asphyxié, il s’agite, bougeant à la manière d’une marionnette désarticulée ; sa panique, un monstre ravageur et piteux, quand enfin, _enfin_ , il respire de nouveau. Quand ses yeux s’ouvrent, il est accueilli par une lumière blanche aveuglante. Elle lui incendie la rétine, flamme chétive et pourtant intempestive.

« Où… Où est-il ? »

Il demande, et sa voix se brise, il ne la sent même plus, ne l’entend même plus, comme si ses oreilles avaient été bouchées, bouchées par une tragédie, bombe malheureuse. La couleur verte, vert maladif et pâle, ne lui inspire pas confiance. Il est allongé, ou du moins, il le pense, car il ne sait pas vraiment. Il voit des fils reliés à son avant-bras. Vêtu de blanc, il a l’impression d’être mort.

« Qui ? »

Une voix féminine lui répond. Elle est douce, elle coule, tranquille, comme une rivière. Jinyoung n’a même pas le temps de répondre que la femme reprend.

« Votre… Votre ami n’est plus là.

– Où est-il, alors ?

– Il n’est plus là, je vous dis, réplique-t-elle, et son ton est légèrement aigre, même si la compassion recouvre toute l’animosité – par professionnalisme, sûrement. Je m’en excuse. »

L’évidence frappe Jinyoung.

« Vous voulez dire que…

– Jackson Wang est mort. »

Et quand Jinyoung entend cette phrase, elle sonne comme un jugement fatal ; son souffle se coupe, ses yeux s’écarquillent, il est en deuil, il se sent paralysé, paralysé par la mort ; son destin tragique le rattrape à une folle vitesse, lui attrape les jambes, vivement, férocement, mouvement fort et résistant ! Alors quand pathétiquement ses yeux se ferment, il se sent mort vivant.


End file.
